the persona tower
by vincent the vizard
Summary: What if all those games you play, or those books you read were only close to the truth? Join David, a young book/game nerd metal head who has just been murdered in his own home, as he ventures through the afterlife as very few ever have before him.


**COPYRIGHT: I own nothing except a few concepts, and my ocs. persona belongs to atlus, darktower belongs to stephen king and its publishers, and anything else goes to the right people.**

**Hello all, my name is Vincent. If you are reading this I shall tell you a tale. Mr. Stephen king told this long ago, and now I shall take a run at it. If I don't do it justice, flame it like hell! I welcome them. I would like to dedicate this work to my uncle, to whom I owe a great debt. He played a large role in my childhood, gave me the book that got me into writing, and did so many other things. So long Donny, its been a long road and you were one hell of a driver. **

"_**The man in black fled across the dessert, and the gunslinger followed."**_

The 25 year old sat on his bed, reading that one, single line that sparked a series. "Oh come on!" He yelled, his uncle had just told him of it, and hoped he would enjoy it. That uncle, was right. As The man sat there, he watched the travels of the last gunslinger roland, how he chased after a man that had murdered his family, and how he defended himself against a whole town that tried to kill him. The man in question, was one David Whitehead. The last name, he took from his mother's side of the family, whilst the rest of him took his father's side.

David was, for lack of a better term, unathletic. Yet despite that crippling truth, he had a decent build. He stood at six feet tall, average for the males in his dads line of blood. His hair, which reached his shoulders in a row of sharp spikes and was trimmed halfway to his forehead in the front, was redder than the Doomstar in Metalocalypse. As for his personality, you could call him a saint. He saw the good in people, and wanted to help it grow. As a younger child, he was an outcast, by both choice and the others not sharing his interest in books and anime. So is the sad story of a child in the south.

He was a gamer by trade. His fave series, of course was persona. Little did he know….things were about to drastically change for him. He was 25, and living on his own finally. He was set up in a small apartment, and actually liked the cramped space. As the time passed, he stopped at a place where roland had found an abandoned warehouse. At that point, He left his room to find food.

As he entered the kitchen, he heard whistling sound. As soon as he heard that, he ducked just in time for the blade of a sword to drive itself into the wall. He spun on his heels, looking for the assailent. But, to his misfortune was met with a metal bat to the face, sending him back and hitting his head on a wall. He heard the bat clatter to the ground, and looked up. There before him stood a girl, his own age. She had midnight black hair that fell in front of her, black shorts with chains throughout them, and a white hoodie concealing her face.

"It really is a tragedy that this has to happen." Her voice, to him sounded as intoxicating as a narcotic. She then tilted her head, and he saw the whites of her teeth in a big smile. "You looked like so much fun. But, Randall has his orders and I have mine." As she said that, she kneeled and kissed his forehead. When she did that, David's mind was broken by the sheer surprise. "Names Abigail. And I….." She straightened her arm, and a hatchet almost flew out of her sleeve. "…am your executioner." As soon as she finished that statement, she drove the head of the small axe into David's chest, his blood spraying everywhere.

The last thing david saw, was down abigails shirt and to her cleavage due to her kneeling. Then the strangest thing happened, he woke up in the back stage area of a concert platform. Everything inside it was the darkest blue. He looked forward, and saw the most obscure looking man across a small table in front of him. The man sat upon an old and well-aged couch. The man wore a black tux on his back, had a handkerchief folded into a triangle in his breast pocket, and his head was bald except for each side having a long tuft of white hair heading to his shoulders. The most interesting ting, however, was the giant girth of his nose, which by the looks of things tried to hide his bloodshot eyes. The man spoke in a voice that would haunt any living person "welcome, to the velvet room. It appears you have quite the destiny ahead of you as our new guest. This, is the velvet room." He then bowed some in his sitting position, left arm bent behind his back, and his right arm bent at the elbow so his flat palm faced up to his face. "My name is Igor, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Davids head just about tore off his neck at the speed he bowed to the man. He knew EXACTLY where he was, and he was astonished at the opportunity it implied. "Please sir! The pleasures mine!" he pleaded. This place was all to real to him in the years past. Except he always saw it on a tv screen in a video game. That game, was persona. As he bowed, he banged his head hard on the table, eliciting a raspy laugh from Igor.

"For once, we get a guest with manners." It was known that in the persona games, there were at least two beings living in the velvet room. "And as you know me, your other attendant was chosen from your life as well, you should recognize him." Igor then grimaced slightly. "Seeing as how his childish mind designed the current velvet room."

"Who yous callings childish you old persons?!" Dave then turned to the source of the voice to see, none other, than THE Tokie wartooth. He instantly recognized the blue eyed man, seeing as how he was david's favorite member of dethklok. Tokie sat there, long brown hair, tan and all. "All the past velvets rooms were borings as all hells!"

Igor then rubbed his temples to numb down the head ache that was growing quite rapidly. David then had a question for the attendants. "Might I ask Igor, why is Tokie my attendant?" Igor then got the grandest smile that anyone could imagine in existence, I mean folks, I'm talking one that would put the damn joker to shame.

"Child, mankind has come so far. But those games of yours….they only come so close to the truth. In actuality, all the chosen velvet room guest get any number of attendants. Some start with just one, and gain more overtime. Others start with a higher number, and gain more at a slower rate. But one thing those games got right is…" the old man then stood… "_I _am always there to help the chosen user. You, young one are of the first guest who is a wild a card that is not of the fool arcana."

_Song insert: afterlife by avenged sevenfold_

A tarot card that read the word "sun" appeared at the center of the small table. "And so I say to you, welcome to the afterlife." Igor finished, his grin reaching towards both his ears.


End file.
